THAT XX
by Scarlet Li
Summary: - A Kaisoo fic - Sudah kubilang kan. Dia bukan yang terbaik.
1. Prolog

**THAT XX**

**A songfic**

**Still prolog**

**Author: Scarlet Li**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo.**

**Pair : Kaisoo slight! Sudo.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Desclaimer : Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan, Lagu That XX milik GDragon.**

**Warning! : Boys love. Mungkin akan ada banyak typos.**

**A/n : Saya author baru dan masih sangat membutuhkan bimbingan. Mohon bantuannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Walking on the street_

_I didn't believe it_

_He's not wearing that ring you gave him_

_There's another by his side_

Sudah kubilang kan ..

Dia bukan yang terbaik.

- **JONGIN SIDE-**

Tersenyum getir pada namja cantik dihadapannya. Menelitinya dari atas ke bawah dan berhenti pada mata bulatnya.

Mata itu.

Obsidian terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Tidak. Mata itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk dibohongi.

Meraih tangannya dan mulai membuka mulut. Kenyataan pahit siap ia lontarkan.

"Tinggalkan dia hyung,"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Baiklah langsung saja. Tolong kasih review ya. Saya author baru dan sangat membutuhkan review. Terimakasih. Oh iya, chapter 1 akan segera update.

Surabaya, 1 Juni 2013. 13:20

Scarlet Li.


	2. The Tears

**THAT XX**

**A songfic.**

**Author: Scarlet Li**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo.**

**Pair : Kaisoo slight! Sudo.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Chapter : 1 of ..**

**Desclaimer: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan, Lagu That XX milik GDragon.**

**Warning! : Boys love. Mungkin akan ada banyak typos.**

**A/n : Saya author baru dan masih sangat membutuhkan bimbingan. Mohon bantuannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tinggakan dia hyung .."

_Now you are getting angry with me_

_ "He's definitely not that kind of person,"_

_ I reply that I probably got it wrong_

_ See. I lied for you._

**-KYUNGSOO SIDE-**

Mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah pucat lawan bicaranya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata sendu namja itu.

Tidak. Batinnya tidak dapat menerima.

Seorang Kim Junmyeon mana mungkin mengkhianatinya?

Perlahan ia menggeleng.

"dia bukan orang seperti itu Jongin-ah," suaranya tergagap.

"tapi hyung ... "

"sudahlah," Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi menggenggam miliknya. Membuang pandangan menghindari tatapan memohon milik dongsaengnya.

Kim Jongin kembali memasang tampang itu ; pasrah dan menderita. Selama ini ia sudah cukup sabar menghadapi tingkah keras kepala hyungnya itu. Dia tak tahan lagi. Kyungsoo harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi sebanyak apapun dia mencoba, dia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan percaya.

Helaan frustasi lagi-lagi ia keluarkan.

"Baiklah hyung, mungkin aku salah lihat," bisik Jongin. "Kim Junmyeon mana mungkin mengkhianatimu iya kan?" suranya terdengar parau.

Pagi ini Jongin kembali berbohong untuk Kyungoo. Dirinya kembali menutupi fakta bahwa Kim Junmyeon, namja sialan tak tahu diuntung itu memang mengkhianati hyung tersayangnya.

Dia benci melakukan ini.

Tapi dia lebih benci jika harus melihat Kyungsoo menderita karena ulah pria brengsek macam Kim Junmyeon.

Demi Tuhan, Jongin hanya ingin melindungi orang yang ia cintai.

Apa itu salah?

_I hate that you don't understand me._

_I hate all this waiting._

_Let go off his hand .._

_When you're sad, I feel like I'm dying .._

**-JONGIN SIDE-**

" ... "

"tak apa Junmyeon-ah, besok juga tak apa,"

" ..."

"baiklah, sampai jumpa besok. Aku juga mencintaimu,"

Tsk. Kau dibohongi **lagi **hyung.

Matamu berair. Tidak hyung jangan menangis lagi. Mau sampai kapan kau menangisi namja bejat sepertinya? Asal kau tahu, sebelum mengenal Junmyeon itu, kau tidak menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku rindu kau yang dulu hyung.

Jemariku meraih surai hitammu, menyusuri lekuk-lekuk wajahmu dan merambat ke punggungmu yang mulai bergetar.

Hyung kumohon jangan buang air matamu lagi untuknya.

Perlahan aku memerangkap tubuh mungilmu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Mencoba menenangkan.

"dia tidak datang Jongin-ah ..." lirihmu.

Cih. Tentu saja. Tentu saja dia tidak datang. Tentu saja dia membohongimu hyung. Bukankah itu keahliannya? Bukankah kau sudah sering bernasib seperti ini? Mereka menyebutnya apa? Kencan gagal? Ya, kencan gagal. Bodohnya kau tetap tidak mau mendengarkanku Kyungsoo hyung.

Aku melepas pelukanku. Meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku di pipi chubby mu. Memaksa obsidianmu menatap milikku. Huh, bahkan pipi ini sepertinya mulai mengempis. Kau terlalu memikirkannya sampai lupa makan hyung? Kalau begini terus kau bisa mati tahu. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Do Kyungsoo coba lihat aku. Biarkan aku mencoba mengingatkanmu lagi. Kali ini tolong dengarkan aku dan berhenti menyangkal. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dia menunda pertemuan dengamu kan?,"

"menurutmu mengapa dia melakukannya Jongin-ah?"

Astaga hyung apakah kau masih perlu bertanya? Bukankah ini semua sudah sangat jelas? Tentu saja dia **berkhianat**. Orang bodoh pun tahu itu. Apa aku perlu mengatakannya lagi?

Aku baru mau membuka mulut sebelum suaramu mengintimidasiku.

"Kalau kau mau bilang dia sudah bersama namja lain, tidak usah repot repot Jongin-ah. Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan percaya," butiran bening kembali mengalir dari obsidian favoritku.

Kim Junmyeon, mau sampai kapan kau membuat hyung ku menangis? Dan kau hyung, kenapa kau menyedihkan sekali? Hyung percayalah, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mendengarkanku dan hidupmu akan jauh lebih baik.

"Uljima Kyungsoo hyung... "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

INI APAAAA?

Baiklah langsung saja. Tolong kasih review ya. Saya author baru dan sangat membutuhkan review. Terimakasih.

Surabaya, 1 Juni 2013. 13:20

Scarlet Li.


End file.
